


Saving Simon

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coma, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: What if Simon tried to save Baz, and then went into a coma? Can he bring himself back out, what is the world like without the Chosen One? What if when you kiss your first kiss with your soulmate gives you matching tattoos? What if *gasp* Baz and Simon are soulmates.BTW I own none of the following characters, they all belong to the awesome and super smart Rainbow Rowell. I am making no profit off any of my works and I do not intend to infringe upon copyright.





	Saving Simon

**Simon**

I'm surrounded by monsters of every size and shape. I'm bleeding everywhere and I'm too numb on magick  to feel where my wounds are. The trees are on fire and I look beyond the red line and see my friends and classmates collapsed on the ground, coughing on the smoke. I notice Baz in particular. I spelled him away from his own flame in time. Stupid, gorgeous boy. He can't even attempt suicide without calling on all the monsters to attack him, and me, the worst chosen one to ever be chosen has to save his wimpy, suicidal vampire ass, because I like Baz right where I can see him. And if he's dead then I can't, can I. I turn back to the monsters, they're closing in. I think of grey eyes and black hair and a fire before I go off, and everything goes black. 

**Baz**

Simon bloody Snow just saved me. Not my life because I'm technically dead already, and not my soul because again, I'm a dead monster. But he saved me. Crowley I'm living a charmed life. I even think I heard him mutter gorgeous idiot before he spelled me away. I can't even die (for the second time) in peace with that walking disaster around. Every time you think you can have a moment without him, he still shows up to remind you he is the hero of the story, the sun that everything revolves around. But this time, maybe he should’ve let me die. Because now he is lying on the ground, bleeding, smoking. My fangs threaten to pop out but thank Crowley I can control myself. I rush to him and gingerly carry him while I sprint across the lawn to the Nurse. I cast every healing spell, every love song, every nursery rhyme to try and help him. I can't let him die. He still has a world to save. I need him. I use  **open sesame** to open doors and I drop him (carefully, I'm not like Snow) onto a bed. He's still breathing, thank Crowley. My spells have cleared all the wounds but now I'm so hungry. I call for the nurse and after explaining, I leave for the catacombs to drain a dozen rats. And consequently feel utterly disgusted in myself. I walk slowly among the stone walls of the catacombs. Stopping by my mother's tomb. 

“If you can hear me mum, please, don't let him die. I know I'm a disappointment, as I'm a gay vampire, but for the love you had for your little puff, don't let him die. Please,” I say softly. My eyes water and my chest throbs with pain, the greatest pain. Even greater than when I found out I loved Simon. I conjure some flowers and leave, dragging my feet in a man my unlike a Pitch. I dust my trousers and jacket off, collect my remaining dignity and head to Snow. 

**Simon**

It's so dark in here. So quiet. Sometimes I hear muffled voices, but I can't bring myself to care. I'm finally at peace, no humdrum, no mage, no old families, no war. I miss Penny, and Aggie, because she insisted we should still remain friends even if we aren't soul mates. I miss them so, so much. I miss Baz. Honestly, that little nightmare always, always makes his way onto  my lists. The little bugger (not really, he's taller than me by 3 centimeters) I don't miss our fighting. I just miss him. His sneers, his laughs, his smirks, his smiles, his endless grey eyes, his perfect black hair (which always looks better down, and messy), his cold skin, all of it. I wish we didn't have to be on opposite sides of the war. Me and him could have been great friends. He and Penny would talk about school, and maybe he and Aggie are soul mates. If they aren't then they can talk about society. His minions (his words not mine) could join us too. I think I have more in common with them to be honest. It doesn't matter anyhow though. Because I'm most likely dead. I wonder how that works? Can I think when I'm dead?

**Baz**

I make my way over to Simon, my shoes clicking obnoxiously on the floor. I sit in the visitors chair and wonder where his sidekick could be. And his girlfriend (she isn't really, I was so giddy when I heard she wasn't his soul mate I had to drain rats for  _ hours _ .) I think for a second about consequences, and let them be damned. I hold his hand and look at him. For someone nearly dead he looks fine. He glows and he has rosy cheeks. He smells like bacon and homemade cinnamon rolls and rubbing alcohol (the nurse’s doing most likely). I don't cry, because I'm a Pitch bloody hell, and a Pitch never shows emotion. I stay by his side some more, just contemplating his closed eyes and golden brown hair that tumbles in graceful (for once) curls across the pure white pillow. I count his moles and freckles over and over and I stare at the magnificent jawline of the Chosen One. I let go of his hand when the midnight bells ring and head over to our bedroom. I close my eyes, and after great difficulty (I had to open the window) I imagine he is here with me, peacefully sleeping. 

**_DAY TWO_ **

**Penny**

It's the second day, and Simon shows no signs of waking. I still have hope though. Agatha does too. But I'm still devastated. My best friend is in a coma, and no amount of magick  will save. His soul mate will have lost a wonderful boy if he dies. And the world will have lost its saviour. In the meantime, I slack off in my classes to study powerful healing spells and coma knowledge and spend time with Simon. Sometimes, I see Baz sneak in, but if anything, he looks worse than me. I caught onto him years ago, I don't have the heart to tell him, not when the world still lives for Simon.

**Baz**

I think Bunce knows, but I don't care. I visit Snow all the time and make sure everything is in order for him. It's almost like he isn't gone. Even though there are a lot less accidents in class, you can still smell the fire and brimstone he left. The air is charred with his magic, and it's almost like he is right next to me. Watford still hums with his magic, and I hold onto it like a lifeline. Maybe Snow will get better. I need him to. The world needs him to. The teachers call out his name in class, and then remember where their Chosen One is. The Mage carries on like nothing happened. He still raids the Old Families houses, but now he does it with more vigor, like it’s the Families that have done this to Snow. I roll my eyes as I think about it. I am walking to Snow now, to hold his hand again, but when I get there, Bunce is already in my seat. She turns and looks at me, then she points right next to her, to the other seat, and I join her. It’s too late now.

“Look, Baz. I just want to thank you for bringing Simon in after... well... the incident. It was a good thing you did,” Penny says softly, almost like she cares about me.

“I couldn’t just leave him out there Bunce, I want to be the one to finish him off,” I say, sneering. It’s beneath a Pitch to show emotion. She sighs and looks at me with pity.

“Me too Baz, because we both know you’ll never end up doing that, will you. I know Baz, I know. I just wish, I just wish you and Simon could have figured it out. Maybe you were soul mates,” she shakes her head and pats my hand where it rests on my knee. I look down. Her brown hand looks blurry against mine, and I feel like crying. She must sense this because she picks herself up with a slight huff and makes her way out, waving her wand to close the doors behind her. She must really know how I feel if she trusts to leave an emotionally distressed vampire in the presence of her comatose best friend. I stare at simon in all his golden glory. He still looks healthy, even though I know that by now he would probably be whinging to be fed something. Most like scones on his butter. I laugh with a choke, recalling how I always thought Snow was going to have a heart attack before I finished him off. Now that’s all I wish would happen, because then I could at least try to prevent it. Now Snow may never get to eat another scone with butter again. If you told him that he’d probably laugh at you and call you insane, and then ask if there are scones in the afterworld.

**Simon**

I wonder, if I’m dead, where can I find some sour cherry scones. And butter.

**Penny**

I can’t believe I just left an emotionally distressed vampire in the presence of my comatose best friend. But, to be honest, he seemed so depressed and lost without Simon to be stalking and growling at him (he must be disturbed if he likes Simon after that). And, he is the brightest mage and most powerful mage (next to Simon of course) I know. I’m not too worried. I’m not sure whether or not that should be concerning. I pull out my (illegal, I know, yes, so shocking) phone and call Micah.

“Hey, babe” his voice says in my ear. I enjoy hearing his voice after such a stressful two days. 

I update him, “Simon is still asleep, but at least he has constant company...”

**Baz**

I stroke the top of Snow’s hand with my thumb, he is so warm, so alive, but why isn’t he  _ alive _ . He should be growling, yelling at me, going off. He should be stuffing his face with food and unbelievable amount of butter. He should be opening windows and slamming doors. He should be messing up all his spells and then glaring at me when I laugh. He should be everywhere, anywhere. He should be with me, like he always is. I miss him, terribly. So much it hurts to breathe. I feel like I’m stuck in a coffin, and Snow is burying me in his skeleton form. I feel like I’m a void, dead without him. I mean nothing if there is no Simon Snow to warm up my corpse like body. I am worse than dead if he isn’t here.

**Simon**

I feel stuck, I know I’m not dead, but I can sense it like impending doom, almost like when the Humdrum is about to arrive. There is this dry hum, and I can feel it, but I heard something today. Someone that sounded like home, and I want to hold on to life, even if it’s just in this inky black silence. But I can’t make myself wake up. I just can’t.

**_DAY 3_ **

**Baz**

I wake up and do my normal routine, shower, dressing, styling, hating myself for everything I stand for, the works. But it feels so meaningless without Snow here to yell at me to hurry up, without him banging around the room, leaving traces of fiery magick   behind him. I walk glumly around the walls, and I sense something different. The air, it doesn’t hum, and the people, they are less lively. The colors are less bright. There is less magick in the air. I can feel it inside of me as well, so I just ignore it, because this is just what losing Simon feels like. Like the sun went out along with happiness and hope. And all the darkness stays to seep out of the pores of all the objects and people. Life is so monotonous, so dead. I search around for a cause, but that’s just it, I can’t find one. He isn’t here. Snow isn’t here to mess things up, and the world is grayer because of it. What a bloody wanker for ruining the world for me. However, I probably wouldn’t still be alive if it weren’t the fact that I’m selfish and am holding on for him, just to see his stupid face every morning. At lunch, the chatter seems quiet, hushed. Dev and Niall are just as boringly normal as always, but everyone else is affected. Damn, even Wellbelove looks less beautiful today (gay, not blind). I trudge, half awake through all my classes, and I hope that maybe something will happen, because this lack of all things  _ Simon _ is destroying me from inside and out. I rush to him at the end of the day, just to hold his hand. He seems colder, and he smells less like Simon, and more like the rubbing alcohol of the infirmary. His hair is less golden, and the veins under his skin look more pronounce. His freckles are disappearing, and his moles look so dark against his paler skin. His eyes look slightly sunken, and he feels light, too light for a boy who lives off of butter.  _ Please, Simon, _ I pray,  _ wake, wake up. I need you. You can’t leave me. _

**Simon**

Somehow, I feel a presence, a pressure. They are cold, but I can  _ feel  _ it. Stronger than anything I’ve felt all day. I wait for that sound, the sound of comfort, but it doesn’t come. I want to hear it.  _ Come on, please. Please speak.  _ I pray.  _ I need to hear your voice. _ But to no avail. I hold on in my mind, but I know I can’t respond. Everything is fading, fading fast. I’m clawing my way out of this dark, endless hole. I don’t  _ want  _ to see the other side. I can’t leave. I’ll miss Penny, Agatha, Watford, schones, butter, roast beef, cedar and bergamot, black hair, clear grey eyes. Snarky smirks and sneers. Cold hands and pale chests. I’ll miss Baz. Baz is home. Where is he? Where is Baz?

**_DAY 4_ **

**Baz**

Something is very, very wrong. I’ve stopped seeing color. It’s all grey. I move too slow for a vampire, and all my senses are dull. I rush (tried to) out of our room, and find everything outside the same. People look like zombies as every single one of them misses the bell. The teachers don’t care, they hardly speak. They miss Simon’s name during attendance. I can’t even use magick   properly. Bunce looks frustrated and confused, because she can sense it as well. Wellbelove looks pale. Dev and Niall just mope. It’s so awful, living in a world without him. Nobody else notices, but I do. The world is an ugly place without a brave, beautiful boy with a hero complex. Someone who stands up to evil and defends the weak. The world is so much  _ less _ when Snow isn’t here. And I sure as hell am not going to stick around. I’m going to Simon. I race out of the class halfway through the lesson, and the Minotaur doesn’t even attempt at stopping me. He just keeps droning on, endlessly. I snarl when a void of magick   tries to slow me. I reach him, and it’s like he’s already gone. He looks so pale, his eyes and cheeks are sunken, his veins are so blue. His moles look black, and his hair is a dull grey. My Simon, he’s gone. He’s left me. I look down at him and cry. I can’t believe it. After what, two days, this tower of strength and heroic ability just...dies? I can’t make myself care about the tracks made on my face by my tears. Simon is gone, and I sure as hell am not going to live another moment without him. 

“I love you Simon bloody Snow. Worst chosen one to ever be chosen. I’m coming, love. I’ll be there soon,” I cry and bend down to kiss him. I brush my lips against him before standing up and pulling out my wand. My wrist burns but I don’t care, soon enough the rest of me will brun as well. 

**Simon**

I hear something, clearer than ever before. It’s Baz.

“I love you Simon bloody Snow. Worst chosen one to ever be chosen. I’m coming love. I’ll be there soon.”  _ No! Baz wait, I’m here, I’m coming. Baz, please don’t go! Don’t do it.  _ I feel his lips on mine and I force myself, I can’t let him do it. I force the magick   to wake me, I force all the strength of my mind and body to opening my eyes and coming back, so I can save him. I open my eyes and it hurts, so, so bad but he’s there. And he’s crying, and there’s a mark on his wrist I’ve never seen before. I look at mine and they match. Black flames are spreading down my arm and on his. We’re on fire, we’re burning, but with love. I see him, he’s crying, and I’m crying and he’s trying to cast the spell.

**Baz**

“ **Tyger, Tyger** ...  **Tyger, Tyger** ...” I can’t do it, my wrist hurts too badly. For the first time in a hundred years, a Pitch heir cannot conjure fire. I scream in frustration and I howl for everything I’ve lost. I have my eyes shut tight and I throw my wand across the room and light a fire in my palm. 

**Simon**

He threw his wand and screamed and now he is just lighting a fire on his hand. Why can’t he see me. I try to use my voice, but I’m so tired, I can’t get  noise out. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways by the way Baz is carrying on. I use all of my energy to lift my hand and grab his (the unlit one of course). And then for good measure I zap him with a little bit of my magick  . The wanker always threw such hissy fits.

**Baz**

I feel someone touching my hand and then I feel a little jolt of magick   flow through me. I open my eyes and there is my beautiful boy, still looking deathly, but awake and smiling. His arm has a flame pattern on it and it twirls, like only the strongest soul mate bonds do. He’s smiling, and I laugh, extinguishing my flame and jumping on him. Holding him, rocking him, trying not to squish him but always wanting to pull him closer. He smells like himself again, and I can’t believe it. The Chosen One is back.

“You can count on that” he says and I realized I said the last part out loud. 

“Snow, I’ve missed you. So much, you bloody twat. You had to go ahead and put yourself in a coma to make me kiss you, didn’t you,” I say, smacking him lightly on the chest when I pull away to look at him. He grins like the bloody wanker he is and snogs me.

“Oh you know, I just pulled a Baz Pitch, a dramatic revival after the brink of death, all the theatrics,” he murmurs against my lips and I giggle in a most un-Pitchly manner. 

“You do know you could have just declared your everlasting love and I would have jumped you before you even finished your sentence, right?”

“Eh, it was more fun this way.”

“Oh, Simon. Always was an idiot, always will be,” I sigh. I back away.

“You need to eat, Chosen One, you’re thinner than when you come back in fall.

“Don’t be a prick Baz, we just snogged the daylights out of each other and professed our love, don’t make me take it back,” he teases. I grin.

“Don’t expect me to be any less than what I am. Pitch’s are assholes, that’s what we do. Change that and I will have to renounce my name,” I say.

“You can always change it to Snow,” he tells me matter-of-factly as he climbs weakly from out under the covers in his hospital gown. I pick him up bridal style with all my vampire strength and I thank Crowley I can see the sun and all it’s colors again. Simon is light, and I worry, but when he pushes at the space between my eyebrows mumbling about future wrinkles I just smile, because at least I have him back. I clear a space for us at the kitchen counter and I make him his favorite Watford roast beef sandwiches, and manage to find a couple extra sour cherry scones and a whole tub of butter. I make myself a cuppa and I watch him scarf all his food down

**Simon**

“You’ll get sick,” he tells me while grinning. It’s kind of a shock to know that Baz Pitch is my soul mate and he can actually smile genuinely. He kisses my cheek and it takes a while to realize he kissed my mole.

“I’ve wanted to do that,” he tells me softly.

“What?” I ask him.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was twelve,” he mumbles, but he never drops his gaze. I blush.

“All I did was think about you while I was out. I held on for you, because you’re my home. Baz, I love you. I know we’re soul mates, but I choose you. I choose you over everyone and everything. Butter doesn’t stand a chance against the amazing Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” I look him straight in the eye.

“Ditto,” he tells me. I laugh because that would usually be my line. I think I’ve left him speechless for the first time in my life. It’s an accomplishment, I believe.

**Baz**

I love everything about him. His hair, his moles, his freckles, his plain blue eyes, his skin, his idiotic mannerisms, his atrocious eating habits, his repulsive love for butter. I love it all. I love his hero complex, his loyalty, his unfailing kindness. He is amazing, a wonder in a world full of darkness. I am so lucky to have this boy within my arms, around me, tattooed just like me. He’s mine, and damn Crowley if anyone thinks I am letting him go. Never. He’s mine, and I will never lose him again. 

**Penny**

I walk into the kitchen and see Baz and Simon, snogging, then I see their matching tattoos and I know. I smile, I’ll talk to Simon later, I’ll let him have his moment now. I spell a one way barrier on the kitchens to give them some privacy and then I head out, smiling for the first time in days.They really do deserve a happy ending, and I swear to Merlin, I’m not going to let anybody take that away from them.


End file.
